bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GaiaDrago
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GaiaDrago page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 22:50, July 23, 2010 Alpha Force MAKE A BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I see it made one more time, I will block, for a day, the person who made it. So, restating what I said at the beginning of this message, but with more exclamation points at the end: MAKE A BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :You can't make an article about a BD Team. It will get deleted right away. Make a blog, and I will stop arguing with you. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I'm serious. Idea I'm not trying to agree with Darkus Master, but you should make a blog. Bendo 14 speaks... Brawling Photos Here are some pics of us brawling. Bendo14 speaks... My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 001.JPG|Phosphos brawling Drago My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 002.JPG|Helix Drago attacking Phosphos My Phosphos brawling GaiaDrago's Helix 004.JPG|Phosphos defeating Drago Look this http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Unknown_Bakugan. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 19:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have no idea what that battle gear thing is. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 21:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not considering you such. I'm just saying if you find any other such place them on that page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What? If you noticed, i'm not acting Hi Ranked, altough i'm an Admin. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) And i'm not mean. I just hate Vandals. You're not such. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) A Vandal is a person who ruins Articles, removes it's contents, inserts absurd information o writes 0000. You're not one of them. Now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 13:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ONLY the VENTUS one. The other two are nice. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 18:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply Ok, here's how you put a picture in. When you are editing, find the button that says "Add a picture" at the top right-hand part of the screen. It will bring up a window that has a search button. Type in the name of the Bakugan you want to put a picture of at your page. It will give you a variety of pictures to put in your page. OR... you can upload pictures from your computer by clicking the other button, (I think it's upload) and you can bring in pics. WARNING: You can not paste pictures on your page. Reply Ok, here's how you put a picture in. When you are editing, find the button that says "Add a picture" at the top right-hand part of the screen. It will bring up a window that has a search button. Type in the name of the Bakugan you want to put a picture of at your page. It will give you a variety of pictures to put in your page. OR... you can upload pictures from your computer by clicking the other button, (I think it's upload) and you can bring in pics. WARNING: You can not paste pictures on your page. Reply Ok, here's how you put a picture in. When you are editing, find the button that says "Add a picture" at the top right-hand part of the screen. It will bring up a window that has a search button. Type in the name of the Bakugan you want to put a picture of at your page. It will give you a variety of pictures to put in your page. OR... you can upload pictures from your computer by clicking the other button, (I think it's upload) and you can bring in pics. WARNING: You can not paste pictures on your page. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 17:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh, what did i do? Look, stop being paranoic. I did nothing. So stop. Have some tea. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Seriously? You are leaving already? One thing I've noticed about you is that you take one bad thing, and turn it into a war, or an arguement, or something. Ok, Twinstar may not be the nicest guy, but you should give this website a chance. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 14:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Phosphos picture. I really liked it. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 20:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Help with the avatar Avatars are challenging at first. You have to find the "more" button on the top-right hand part of your screen. (It's red) It will bring a list of choices. Click on "Preferences". It will bring up a new screen there. At the bottom of the screen, there is a part that says "Avatar". You can put in saved photos or choose from the 5 already there. If you want to put a picture from the wiki on, open a new tab and go to the article with the picture you want pasted as your avatar. Right click on the picture you want and click "Open link in new tab". It will bring a larger version of the picture up. Then, click on "Save image as" and save the image in whatever folder on your computer you want. Then, go back to the preferences page. Click on "Choose File". It will bring up your folders page. Find the photo you want, click on it, and press "Open". Then, click on the "Save Preferences" button at the way bottom of the page. After that, you are done. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 20:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, You my friend needs to build two things on that wiki. A. An amount of pages. B. A reputation. I would suggest taking a couple of pages of unreleased Bakugan from here, and then building on that. Once you get the hang of it, you will be able to make pages no problem, but until then, just work on a few small ones. To build up a rep, iI suggest you ask more people to look at it like you asked me. It would be in your best interest to ask a person of EVERY level. This means a normal contributer, a Rollback, Me (Admin) and a Crat. This way you can get input from each type of expirience. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion You might want to update your user page, because your lumino drago isn't on there. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 02:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, quit with the 'Stupid Blogs.' --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It's a Version that appears in a Pack. Something like a normal Bakugan and a Granite Bakugan. I guess not. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 15:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) DON'T FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude, I just want to be Number 1 at a single thing. HOW WRONG, IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?! Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 00:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mega Thanks I'll take the Wiki if you want. Thanks for it. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, no Sorry, I will edit it, but I can't take the whole wiki. Never mind the last message. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 17:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Ok, I'll take the Wiki. Just to let you know, I have created a ton of new pages, so we have a good start on it. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 18:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Good news! Weirdo Guy and RayneHaos stopped arguing, and WG is staying! Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 04:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Please be like him and stay! No, we have enough. --Recgameboy | I am out of sig ideas. 23:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) +You don't even have enough edits to apply for a Admin. --00:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes about a User in a short version. [].''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 21:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I just blocked you for a day. Sorry but you kept spamming. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 23:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) dharak what kind of dharak is the one on your user page? Well Have you checked out my wikia. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! If you wanna watch the Insane EarthBound Adventures Go here: http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=PSIPaula4 My apologies... I was unable to meet you because I was out of town all day. Sorry. Bendo14: I have a pet hydra, and I'm not afraid to use it. 02:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on BD? Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 02:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) A piece of advice Gaia, I think the case is closed about Guardian Talk Pages. I think you should stop arguing before you get blocked, or worse. Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 22:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm just trying to help you out before you get yourself into more trouble again. Don't argue against the rules. You're block will expire on 6:30 tomorrow. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 22:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) See what I mean?!?!?!? Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 22:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye. Goodbye. Bendo14 Bakugans. http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkusAlpha/Bakugans DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just when your bakugans are ready... Just list them for me in a bulleted list and just nail it onto my talk page! My new sig is not right, but it will. I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 12:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ? Why did you clear out your Userpage? STEEL|HI THERE|Fluffy Kittens. O_o. 17:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply . . . That stinks. STEEL|HI THERE|Fluffy Kittens. O_o. 17:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I wanna be a Admin of the BakuMultimedia Wiki! My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 23:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can I have the link? My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 23:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I hope you won't mind that I upload my BG Pics for my Sig. My Awesome Bakugans! DarkusAlpha 23:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok! '''Lazer:' [[User:LaserGhost|'You Called LaserGhost.Please leave a message after the beep..']] [[User_talk:LaserGhost|'BEEP!']] 03:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Lazer: [[User:LaserGhost|'You Called LaserGhost.Please leave a message after the beep..']] [[User_talk:LaserGhost|'BEEP!']] 03:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) He he he. It's mine.... I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 02:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You just signed the death waiver. Let's go! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 15:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 15:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Brawl you in 2 1/2 hours. g2g to church K. Being a GM I am the REAl GM Gloomy. If any of you want to be a GM, ask me. gm can i be a gm What the heck are you talking about???????????????????? --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) NO I DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Remember? You said you don't have a team any more... The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... forgot about that. I forgot, are we Alpha Force or Omega Brawlers now? The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If it works... hey, BTW, wanna meet my new Cobrakus on BD? The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 00:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 00:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) >_< You are screaming at the wrong user. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 14:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply You mean Spotlight. I would, but we don't fit a couple of the necessary things, like have all articles categorized, and we have too many stubs.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh... ? I'm dead serious... about ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!! 00:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply No, considering you're rebelling against the Policies...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Still, your actions.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 21:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, and by the way, I DID get a Dharak Colossus! AND a new computer! Phosphos was here eating a Lythirus and Kazarina sandwich on Zenet bread!!! 21:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) sky&gaiadraganoid its so cool i want one also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No thanks. I'm using Crawlobra for battles now. In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet sandwich! 15:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC)